


You should have come...

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Facetime makes things easier, M/M, MarkJin implied, Only Mark appears the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Youngjae facetimes Jaebum because he misses him.





	You should have come...

**Author's Note:**

> Too many photos of MarkJin in the GOT4 trip to Thailand made one of my followers on twitter ask someone to write a fic about Youngjae and Jaebum facetiming each other, because they miss each other.  
> I, being this crazy person, opened a new draft and here we are.
> 
> I don't know exactly where they are, except from the country, or what they are doing there, so I freed my mind about it."
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae and BamBam had to travel to Thailand to do some work. Jackson was doing some schedules in China. Yugyeom had to stay in Seul because he would soon board to film Law of the Jungle. And Jaebum also stayed in Seul.

GOT4 was having a lot of fun in their trip. BamBam had squished some time to meet his family and Mark and Jinyoung were also enjoying a lot their time. Youngjae couldn't say he wasn't having fun, but he was missing Jaebum.

That night, after they filmed MarkJin's date - Youngjae just wandered around - and got back to the hotel, the vocalist went to his room and tried to call Jaebum. The other didn't answer so Youngjae went to the take a shower. He finished getting ready to bed just in time to answer Jaebum calling him through facetime.

"Hey, Jae!"

"Hi, hyung! How are you? Resting well?"

"Yes. And you, having fun there, babe?"

"Yeah, the trip is fine."

"Jae, something wrong?"

"You should be here too."

"I miss you too, Jae. It would be more fun having you by my side while I try to terrorize Yugyeom before he travels."

"Oh my God, hyung! What are you doing?"

"Just telling him over and over again about the insects, and that is hard to eat even two meals a day. Stuff like that. Unfortunately, Mark hyung is the one who has the best worst stories about the program."

Youngjae laughed out laud.

"That's true. Mark hyung had the worst experience there. Did you make Gyeom-ie watch his season?"

"Again? Of course!"

"You're so evil, hyung!" Youngjae was happy again, just like Jaebum liked. "But Gyeom-ie is strong, he will do okay there. I, on the other hand, would have a lot of problems."

"I think you would do just fine."

"Hyung..."

"I'm serious. You're determined and strong, if you get invited and resolve to go, I'm sure you would do just fine."

"I'm the most scared person in our group, not to say out there, hyung."

"I stick with what I said." They stared at each other for a while and ended up laughing. "Now tell me what have you been doing?"

"Today the focus of the filming were Mark Hyung and Jinyoung hyung, so BamBam-ie took some time to meet his family. I went along with the crew and, while they were filming, wandered around the places we went."

"Did you see nice things?"

"Yes! We went to a market, it was fun, packed and hot, but colorful. We went to a park too, very beautiful. We ate ice cream..."

Youngjae spoke for half an hour, Jaebum just listened to him and enjoyed seen him so happy (after the trouble he had before the trip it was a good change).

Someone knocked at Youngjae's door. He got up, taking the phone with him, to see who was it. Mark was outside so Youngjae openned the door a bit.

"Yeah, hyung?"

"BamBam's family invited us for dinner, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"I was going to order from the room service."

"Jae, it's BamBam's family, you can't decline." Jaebum said trough the phone.

"Oh, you're talking to Jaebum."

"Yes." Youngjae openned the door more and showed his phone.

"He will go, hyung." Jaebum assured Mark.

"Okay. Bye, Jaebum. We will wait for you in the lobby, Jae."

"Okay, hyung."

Youngjae closed the door and ran to his suitcase.

"Now I have to change! I was in my pajamas already."

"You would feel bad later. Go there and have fun, the Bhuwakul's are great people."

"I know... You're right."

"We will talk again tomorrow and then you will come back."

"Yes."

"Have a good night, Jae. Love you."

"I love you too, Jaebum hyung. Have a good night."

They ended the call and Youngjae left to meet the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
